


Magnetism

by octopuppy



Series: Naruto A/B/O [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: Naruto’s ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Suddenly, his hands clenched over his mouth and nose. The smell of full clouds and heavy rain hit him hard. His knees buckled but he was able to catch himself just before he stumbled.“Sasuke!” Sakura’s voice rang out beside him. “We missed you yesterday. Oh, how cool! You presented!”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536760
Comments: 5
Kudos: 326





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sweet tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542245) by [Jibbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly). 

> Inspired by some of Jibbly's works here on ao3! Check some of them out.

It was a rare day where their teacher was on time. He, Naruto, and Sakura stood in a circle, waiting for Sasuke this time. He had been gone the day before; he was sick, according to Kakashi, but Naruto secretly suspected he just skipped because training was boring.

Naruto’s ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Suddenly, his hands clenched over his mouth and nose. The smell of full clouds and heavy rain hit him hard. His knees buckled but he was able to catch himself just before he stumbled. 

“Sasuke!” Sakura’s voice rang out beside him. “We missed you yesterday. Oh, how cool! You presented!”

Her cheeks were flushed and her turquoise eyes sparkled. Whatever he was feeling, she seemed to be experiencing some of it too. Sasuke just shrugged nonchalantly, because of course he did. He was always so cool, Naruto thought, and for some reason, the sickening feeling grew. 

Naruto stared at Sasuke, who just looked back at him, dark eyes slightly narrowed. He tried to force himself to tear his gaze away from his teammate but the scent of electricity and rain pulled his attention back. He felt faint. 

“S-Sensei, I think I’m going to have to take the day off,” Naruto forced out, finally able to make himself stumble away towards his apartment.

“There must be something going around,” the silver-haired alpha droned, flipping the page of his Icha Icha novel.

Naruto ran practically all the way home. A fluttering feeling had established itself in his chest and as he ran he thought he may pass out. The rush of blood in his ears drowned out all sounds besides his breathing. When he made it home, he went straight to bed, shaking like a leaf as he pulled off his sandals and got into bed in his clothes.

What _was_ that?

He smelled others all day, including omegas, but nothing had ever affected him like that. His scent was like a toxic fume; it sapped Naruto’s energy and made him feel completely weak. How could a scent alone do all of that?

Eventually he was able to drift to sleep but he awoke mere hours later, drenched in sweat, the smell of lemongrass and fresh citrus overpowering him. He could hardly rest until it was morning. He was too shaky to even walk to the training grounds. Kakashi appeared afterwards to check on him, and his one visible eye crinkled at the corner when he appeared in Naruto’s window.

“I’m really sick, sensei, I think I might be dying,” Naruto croaked, and the older alpha just laughed.

“You’re going to be fine. Drink lots of water.”

Naruto closed his eyes just for a moment and when he opened them again, Kakashi was gone, a full glass of water left by his bedside. He drank the whole thing before rolling over and passing back out.

The next morning the sunlight crept in through his cracked window and fell on his cheek; when it reached his closed eyes, he awoke. Much to his surprise, he felt totally fine. There was a sharp smell in the air. Lemongrass and citrus; it wasn’t overpowering the way it was the previous night. Realization dawned on him and a familiar sick feeling rested in his chest.

He had presented as an alpha. Sasuke was an omega. The feeling intensified and Naruto, staring at the popcorn ceiling above him, gripped the front of his shirt, frustrated. He wanted to make it stop.

_It only happens when you start thinking about Sasuke._

Right. There it was. So all he had to do was not think about Sasuke. That seemed easy enough. Just don’t think about Sasuke and that dangerous scent of his. He smelled like a maelstrom, powerful and unlike any omega Naruto had ever come across. Then again, most omegas were able to bear children. Sasuke was not. That kind of omega was rare, and maybe that was why his scent was so intriguing. He was unusual. That was the explanation Naruto was sticking to, even though it didn't feel quite right.

He jumped when his alarm clock went off. It was time for training, time to see Sasuke again. Anticipation made his heart race and his mouth dry up. He refilled the water glass Kakashi had left for him and downed it before he brushed his teeth, changed clothes, and headed out the door. He didn’t have time to shower before he left, so he knew his new scent was heavy on him; it became especially obvious when he reached his team.

To his slight disappointment, Sakura didn’t seem very interested, not even acknowledging him; Kakashi had ruffled his hair in pride, which made Naruto squawk in outrage.

“I’m an alpha now, treat me with some respect!”

When he’d calmed down, Naruto turned to peer at Sasuke and dark, intense eyes were already on him. It was hard to tell whether or not his pupils were dilated with how dark his eyes normally were, but the look he was giving Naruto made him swallow hard.

They both jumped as Kakashi clapped them on the shoulders at the same time.

“**Time for target practice,**” he said, voice taking on an alpha quality that, while Sasuke obeyed and walked away with only minor annoyance, made Naruto bare his teeth slightly.

“Now, now, Naruto, you may be another alpha but you’re still my subordinate. Go practice walking up trees.”

To his credit, Kakashi didn’t use his alpha voice this time.

Naruto caved and went to join Sasuke and Sakura in the training area. He found himself picking a tree close to where Sasuke was training and breathing in as much of his scent as he could, slightly ashamed as he did so. A dark blush crept up his neck but as he centered his chakra and started up the tree, it could easily be disguised as fatigue. He made it halfway up the tree and as he turned around to check his progress, caught Sasuke gazing towards him. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but Sasuke looked away immediately, as if embarrassed.

Naruto faced forward again, continuing up the tree, a nervous smile on his face. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who got flustered around a compatible person’s scent. The thought made his stomach flop and he thought he may vomit. He and Sasuke were compatible. 

Three weeks later when Sakura presented as a rare female alpha, she bragged to Ino about her fated compatibility with Sasuke, but her scent, gentle and sweet like cherry blossoms, didn’t seem to faze Sasuke much at all. The omega just continued giving Naruto those same, intense looks that shook him to his core. 

They were the kinds of looks that made it so surprising for Naruto to see Sasuke leave at the Valley of the End. He struggled to keep conscious, to keep his eyes on Sasuke, but he failed; as he faded into unconsciousness, Sasuke’s scent disappeared in the rainfall. 

He awoke in the hospital, where the only scents left were sterile and burned his nostrils. He leapt out of bed, knees weak and ankles giving out as he found the bag containing his orange outfit; he shoved his face in the material and inhaled. He smelled himself; lemongrass, mostly, and a hint of ozone. Tears pricked at his eyes and he held on to what was left of Sasuke’s scent, but it was barely there.

The curse mark. It wasn’t Sasuke’s fault. Naruto put his jacket back in the bag and wiped his tears away, careful not to wet the bandages on his face. That curse mark that changed his scent; he usually smelled like rain and lightning but when he transformed it filled the air with an essence of fire, ash, destruction. It wasn’t him.

Naruto got to his feet, legs wobbling as he got back to the bed, exhausted. He lay down heavily on the cot, eyelids falling closed. He would find Sasuke again, and he would help him. No matter what the cost.


End file.
